My Kings's Hearts
by vintagevelure
Summary: What if Anne Boleyn didn't die? What If seconds before her execution, she was saved? What if the person that saved her wasn't just a commoner? A tale of love, jealousy and betrayal.


**Everybody deserves second chances, but not for the same mistakes.**

**-Unknown**

* * *

><p>The sound of my heart beating rapidly was the only thing I could hear in my chamber,<p>

The dark blue curtains blocked the sun and the sight of the gathering crowd down below.

What did I ever do to deserve this humiliation? What did I ever do to deserve this sentence? Dear God, Tell me! Yes, I have persuaded Henry into making me Queen. Yes, I have committed such a treacherous act to Queen Catherine and the Christian Church when I did. And yes, I do deserve some sort of punishment but was decapitating me really a fair price to pay?

Frankly, I have loved Henry with all of my heart. I have loved him like I have loved no one before and I know that he loves me just as much. But for him to call love an act of witchcraft really astounds and disgusts me.

A light knock on the wooden door distracted me from my train of thoughts.

I got up from my scarlet bed and wiped the tears that have been rolling down my cheeks since yesterday and crossed the room to open the door.

"Queen Anne." The maid said as she curtsied and bowed her head

"Is the court already calling for me?" I asked, ready to face the atrocious sentence of the man I love.

"Yes, My Highness."

I sighed, feeling tears gathering in my eyes

"Then I shall prepare myself and be down at once."

I didn't wait for her to respond as I closed the door and felt my tears roll down my cheeks.

This is it. I won't ever get to see Elizabeth again. My beautiful darling girl won't even know who I am.

Quickly, I rushed to the desk that was placed next to the curtained window and grabbed the quill, immersed it with black ink and started writing to my daughter.

_My Darling Elizabeth,_

_ Today is the dreadful date that I must part from you and to this world. I am truly repentant that I cannot witness your joyful childhood. I am repentant that I cannot guide you through testing challenges that this life will give you. _

_I just wanted to let you know that even though I may not be by your side,_

_I will always love you. Always remember that._

_PS._

_Always remember to keep your chin up because you are the one and only Princess of Wales and never forget that._

_Your Mother,_

_Anne Boleyn_

"My Queen, they are demanding your presence immediately." I heard a masculine voice bellow followed by the violent knocking on my door.

"Anne Boleyn! Anne Boleyn!" I heard the English masses chanting my name outside the Tower.

I quickly folded the letter and placed it in the envelope and sealed it. I wrote Elizabeth's name above the title 'Princess of Wales' at the back of the envelope and sprayed it with my perfume.

"Queen Anne!" the man yelled as he pounded on my door.

"I'm coming!"

I hid the envelope in the sleeve of my red dress and carried on to the door.

I came face-to-face with two armored guars when I opened the door and I also noticed the maid who I saw earlier looking at me behind the guards.

"You can tell them that I am on my way." I glared at the guards as they looked at each other and made their way down the spiral stairs of the tower.

I waited until the guards were at the bottom of the staircase and gently grabbed the maid by the arm and pulled out the letter with my other hand and held it out for her.

"You will give this to my daughter, Elizabeth, on her seventh birth day. You are to keep this letter in full secrecy and make sure it is safely kept until her seventh birthday and you are never to tell anyone that I gave this to you." I hastily told her in a hushed tone.

She stared at me with obedient eyes and took the letter from me.

"Yes, My Queen." She said with a voice that was barely a whisper.

I let her go and breathed in a sigh of despair. That was the final connection I will ever have with my daughter.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I walked to the staircase and face death

Each step felt like an eternity. The tower was dead silent and all you could hear was the sound of the crowd chanting outside. I thought that I would feel scared or terrified but I didn't. All I could feel was complete and utter indifference. I am going to die and nothing is going to change that.

After I had made my final step, I caught sight of Henry sitting on a grand chair at the front of the room. I saw love, disappointment and hurt flash in his eyes but the emotions quickly melted away and was replaced with an icy glare.

There were only a few people in the room besides him. There were four guards in the room, two of which were the ones who called on me earlier. The other two, I'm presuming, are members of the court. There were two maids in uniform standing quietly in the corner of the room and finally, the French swordsman.

They were staring with eyes filled with pity, some with accusation, some with joy and some with despair,

I made my way to King Henry and curtsied and carried on to the swordsman but before I could, Henry grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

He whispered in my ear "Elizabethwill be fully taken care of and will be treated as my daughter in court. You need not to worry."

I smiled so that he was the only on to see "I don't think I have time to worry anymore." I whispered back. I expected him to smile softly and nod his head but all he did was lower his eyes, let my arm go and turned his head.

I turned to the swordsman who was looking unsure of what he will do next.

I knelt on kneed and closed my eyes before his feet and a few seconds later felt fabric close around my head.

All I could hear was the crowd outside as I reflected on my final thoughts.

_Farewell __England__…Farewell __Elizabeth__…..Farewell Henry._

As I prepared myself to part this world, I heard a loud crash.

I heard swords being pulled out and the frightened shrieks of the maids.

I felt someone grabbed my waist roughly and pulled me over his shoulder.

I tried to take the fabric off of me but the strings won't budge.

"Whoever you are let me go!" I screamed while I struggled to get out of this heathen's grasp.

I could feel the sun's heat against my skin as I heard people being pushed violently aside. We were outside of the tower but whoever was carrying me cannot be make his way through the thick crowd who I know was waiting for the signal of my death.

My captor wasn't the only interloper here. He had guards? Henchmen? Followers? All I know is that they were helping this man to capture me. The indifference that I felt before was completely set aside as my captor lightly threw me in a carriage? cart? and climbed in.

'Was England being invaded? Are they taking me as hostage?' Those are just some of the frantic thoughts that were going through my head as I felt the carriage move in top speed.

"I demand to know who you are and what you want from me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Alright, Relax my dear Anne." A gentle, beautiful and familiar voice told me.

I felt his hand untie the strings on my neck and pull the fabric off of me.

I gasped when I found out who my captor was.

That is why his voice was so familiar.

Dear heavens, this will mean war.

It was Francois I.

The King of France.

* * *

><p>Revieeeewwwwwssssss Please =)<p> 


End file.
